Many applications require that fluids be screened to remove solids (such as foreign objects, rocks, and particulates). Some examples include water treatment applications, hazardous material handling applications, and drilling applications. For example, in oilfield environments, fluid used in oilfield activities must be filtered via a screening process. The present disclosure contemplates that oil drilling operations typically include shakers to separate contaminants and/or undesirable objects from drilling fluid (or mud).
The present disclosure further contemplates that one mechanism for separating the contaminants and/or undesirable objects from drilling fluid are screens held in place by the screen bed of the shaker basket. The screens may filter contaminants and/or undesirable objects from the drilling fluid as the shaker basket vibrates. The screens used in the shaker typically have handles used to insert the screens into the screen bed of the shaker basket. Conventional screen handles extend along only a small portion of the edge of the screen. As mishandling of screens during storage and installation is a major cause of screen failure, improvement in handleability of the screens may be desirable. Additionally, as improper installation is another major cause of screen failure, simplified and easier installation of the screens may also be desirable.